1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for a polishing machine, more particularly to an improved structure for a polishing machine of an optical disk with an enhanced efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The optical disk is widely used at present. Since the optical disk can be used to store large amounts of video data and digital data, it is commonly applied to such storage media as CD-ROM, Music-CD, VCD and DVD. In order to keep the optical disk in a better state of use, it is necessary to keep the reading surface of the optical disk smooth. Since the reading surface of the optical disk is a transparent plastic surface without protective capability, it is easy to scratch the reading surface during moving and placing of the optical disk. Contamination and scratches on the reading surface will affect the result negatively during the reading of the data, therefore it is necessary to perform a suitable cleaning process on the reading surface.
A simple cleaning process only uses a paper or a cloth to wipe the plastic surface directly. However, this process is time-consuming and requires some vigor, and does not have a good result. Additionally, when there is over-wiping, or an abrasive paper and cloth is used in the cleaning process, more scratches will occur on the, plastic surface. As shown in FIG. 1, a polishing machine for an optical disk is developed according to the prior art. The polishing machine places the optical disk on a turntable (A) which can rotate freely, presses down a bar (B) on the stand of the polishing machine to make the turntable move up, and uses a polishing pad on a motor (C) to polish the optical disk. This motorized polishing machine can substantially reduce the time and vigor required. However, the abovementioned polishing machine for the optical disk possesses the following problems:                1. The size of the prior art polishing machine is too large to be stored and carried.        2. In order to ensure that the wiping range of the polishing pad covers the entire data zone of the optical disk, a bigger polishing pad, which increases the polishing time, is used.        3. The polishing time can only be estimated approximately during the operating of the polishing machine, therefore over polishing commonly occurred and causes the optical disk to be damaged permanently while the polishing machine is being operated, therefore over-polishing often occurs causing permanent damage to the optical disk.        